


偷龙转凤

by Anonymous_Cat_JYZB



Category: zhubai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cat_JYZB/pseuds/Anonymous_Cat_JYZB
Summary: 女装，清水（好像是）
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Kudos: 1





	偷龙转凤

**Author's Note:**

> 慢慢搬运，有缘可见，原谅错别字

吉庆街

凤仪鸭脖

（一）

过惯夜生活的人让他早睡是种折磨，何况这习惯已经快维持三年。这个夏天不会和以往一样炎热而平淡，凤仪此时已经蹬着眼到凌晨2点。

昨晚还历历在目，盯着的天花板仿佛由白色变成红色，隔壁瓜摊老板的白背心也是这么变红的。凤仪正剁着鸭脖，旁边的吵架声时不常伴随他剁砧板的节奏，习以为常。  
无非就是包熟包甜却不肯退，老齐头也是，你又不是流动摊子，人找回来分分钟的事，犯不着为这点钱。  
起初凤仪是这么想的，后来发现老齐头一根筋似的没法劝，吵架像是在习武一样，没想到这次遇到个真动手的  
“不赔是吧，信不信我剁了你！”  
“来来来，你莫跟老子翻，有胆子照这砍”

等听到老齐头惨叫拉扯倒瓜摊帐篷时，凤仪差点剁了自己手指头，蹭破点皮，无暇顾及提着刀拦住买瓜的。那小子其实没看到他刀就怂了，彻底的瓜怂，刚才犯浑只是借着酒劲，这会见血彻底清醒了，吓懵了瘫坐在马路牙子上，腿软得怕是跑不动。

凤仪踹了他两脚“钱包拿出来”瓜怂从裤兜里掏出递上  
“凤姐，我已经报警了”对面烤串老板招呼着  
“你看着他，我送老齐去医院”  
“快快，用我三轮，你一人抬得动吗”  
“小瞧姐了不是”凤仪架起老齐头上了车，蹬着车朝最近的中心医院奔去，这条街也得亏有三轮，四个轮子在这还比不过两条腿。

酒鬼瓜怂没什么力道，老齐头就是血出得多点，缝了十五针留院。凤仪安顿好他之后回到自己摊子，左邻右舍的早帮他把东西收拾好了，还留了张字体，压在砧板上：  
片警说明晚开始整顿一周  
好么，暑假说来就来。

（二）

凤仪住的平房离吉庆街开车大概半小时。看着下午一场雷阵雨冲刷着他的面包，凤仪觉得确实该洗洗了，雨停之后接了根水管到车前，大雨已经帮他省了三分之一劳动量，快洗完车时才想起有个地方有点漏水，那还放了条黄鹤楼  
“靠” 翻出来看果然潮了半条，大太阳底下晒晒不知道还能不能挽救。  
凤仪点了一根叼在嘴上，把潮湿的5包统统拆开，一根一根摞在雨刮器上，几乎铺满了大半个前挡风玻璃，定定心心给它们扇着小风。

“哟呵，原来你抽烟啊” 凤仪皱了皱眉，回头一脸笑意看着房东。  
他确实抽，但不太想被人看到，因为房东如他所料的凑近给他递上一根，凤仪也不推脱，扔了手里的，叼起房东的，笑意盈盈看着。啪，房东一脸讨好得帮他点着了。似乎觉得自己手里盘着金龙的zippo很拿得出手，塞在凤仪手里乘机揩了把油。  
“你拿着用，下次给你带条1916”  
“多谢赵哥，你快去106吧，他们有人，回头别又收不到房租，快去快去“  
“嘿嘿，还是你懂我“

送走房东，凤仪回屋换了条裙出门，他想去医院看看老齐，后天开市得忙了。  
老齐恢复得不错，脸上有点血色了，医生说再住一礼拜可以出院，老齐却想越早越好。  
“住院费你别担心，这是大家伙凑的，你先拿着用“ 凤仪塞了个信封在他枕头下面。”后天吉庆街夜市重开张，我就不来接你出院了，你自己好好照顾自己，大伙等着你。“  
“哎……都怪我不好，一把年纪了还跟人较什么劲。“  
“您老当益壮，没事，天塌下来大伙替您顶着。“ 

出了医院门，正想续一口，包被翻个底朝天也没找到金龙zippo，想着又得编套说词对付房东，凤仪就有点头痛，揉揉太阳穴准备离开，眼前的白大褂递上火机  
“你在找这个吗“  
“哎，是，你在哪找到的，多谢啊，柏医生“ 凤仪看着对方的胸牌  
“你不舒服么？头痛？“他把话题岔开了，凤仪心想。  
“没什么“ 眨眨眼他笑道”谢谢关心，再见“ 拿烟的手挥了挥转身离开。  
再回头白大褂已经不见了。 

（三）

吉庆街鸭脖卖得最好的是“凤仪鸭脖“，一半是因为好吃，一半是因为好看。  
凤仪是真的好看，用豆腐脑家陈大嫂背地里的话说就是：选美全汉口前三是不成问题，如果真是姑娘伢肯定第一。  
当年他刚来摆摊时头发才到脖子，现在已经快到腰了。只有个别熟客和街坊知道，没人主动问，他从来也不提。  
过日子么，和和气气，好吃好喝就行，那么刨根问底做什么。

夜市重新开张的第五天，街道组织颁奖，凤仪糊里糊涂被算作老齐头事件的见义勇为，鸭脖摊按上面红旗  
“这要是能折现多好” 凤仪心里嘀咕着剁完最后一根鸭脖塞给客人，对方扔下张毛主席头也不抬就走了  
“哎，还没找你钱” 他追出去时不当心把红旗撞地上，捡起来再想找人已经迟了。

陈大嫂路过“给你你就拿着呗，钱你还嫌多”  
“不嫌多，天天都有这种客人就好了”  
“你这么想挣钱，姐给你介绍个地方，比你成天耗这强多了”  
凤仪知道她想说哪，但时机还不成熟 “改天我真揭不开锅了一定去”说着拉着陈大嫂回去她家摊子喝起豆腐脑，他们家辣油真是一绝，容易上瘾，几天不吃就难受。

（四）

三年前凤仪压根就不知道七月半，今年的节快黄昏他才动身，只穿了件白T恤，皱巴巴的有点泛黄，下面的牛仔裤也是翻箱倒柜找出来的，不仔细看发现不了膝盖部位一点点斑驳的褐色。开着面包穿过整座城到郊区的盘龙湖，湖边树林里他挖了个一米多深的坑，从车上卸下那些花里胡哨的纸扎品，点燃后都扔坑里了，末了把房东那条1916也扔里面，没等全燃烧殆尽一铲一铲往里回填。忙活半天，直起身来时腰有点吃力，慢慢走到湖边，周围别说人了，连个鬼都没有，凤仪点着根烟，透过烟圈看着湖面的雾气他仿佛又回到了三年前。

确切说是四年前，快大学毕业的他还是一头短发，和无数嗷嗷待哺寻找工作的毕业生一样，日常无非就是面试，失败，再面试。直到有一天突然收到无数个追债电话，他才知道面试的其中一家皮包公司拿了他们身份信息借了高利贷。讨债的上门，他和人打了一架，对方骨折利滚利到八万，报J也于事无补。还要挟说要反咬他故意伤害，学位证书还没拿到的他只能服软。债主介绍他去光辉夜总会当少爷，三个月内还清。

凤仪觉得很新鲜，这个世界他从来没接触过，和白天的世界不一样。少爷陪酒就可以，小费是主要来源，出去不出去完全可以和男女客人协商，他不愿出去，都转介给了其他同事，没几天在光辉混得倒也是如鱼得水，原来自己还有这种天赋啊，凤仪有点开心。  
第一次见到立蔻那天，凤仪已经有点醉了，浑身通红粉扑扑的样子让立蔻非常心动，而且他不吃她豆腐。

光辉营业前少爷公主们会在更衣室聊天，那天万圣前，妈妈新进了批皮裙，开玩笑让凤仪帮忙试，他腰细腿长的和头牌身材相仿，头牌那天病假没开工。凤仪第一次穿裙子，只觉得下面凉飕飕的，周围人都在吹口哨，立蔻拿了顶假发给他戴上  
“哇，真好看“边说边把他拉到镜子前  
立蔻围着他叽叽喳喳夸个不停，他什么也没听进去，在镜子前转了身，从上到下打量了一番就要换回裤子  
妈妈边笑边拿着他裤子假装不给：“你答应我再给你裤子，哪天我们缺人你得来救个急！艺名都给你取好了，就叫凤仪“  
哈哈哈大伙笑得前仰后合。  
债还完了，他也没离开。

立蔻来的这一年多时间里，他挺开心的，虽然他明确拒绝过她，但有人对自己好也总是很温暖的事情。直到那天出事，他生命里难得的一点光熄灭了。  
那阵子店里流行种新药，来势汹汹，试过的同事都有点后怕。立蔻从来都不碰的，为了替他挡酒，误喝了客人下的，他在医院守了她三天三夜，没救过来。  
给立蔻下药的客人后来出车祸残了，从此B城再也没人见过凤仪。

（五）

又是最后一根鸭脖，又是放下一百就跑，今天凤仪准备充分，围裙里面是裤子，裤子下面是球鞋，追出去两公里终于在巷子里把他堵下了。

“这位客人，你身体素质不错啊，跑这么远都不带喘的“  
对方回过身 “怎么是你？“  
“钱你留着吧，不……不用找了“  
“哎，不是，我说，柏大夫……“  
“我还不是大夫，实习的，实习的“  
“我说柏实习，哎，不是，你叫什么“  
“柏羽“  
“平白无故我干吗占你便宜啊，柏羽“  
“我想帮帮你……不是，想帮帮齐大爷“  
“那我也不是募捐箱啊“  
柏羽扶了扶眼镜腿“透过你们再给齐大爷，这不是想给他留点面子么。“  
“别说昂，你还挺细心的，你哪个科室，以后看病找你方便“  
“实习，还没定，而且也可能继续读研，想改药剂方向的……“柏羽喋喋不休的样子让他想起立蔻。  
“你真想帮我？“  
“真想“  
凤仪拔下盘着头发的圆珠笔，在柏羽怀里的鸭脖包装袋上写下电话号码，柏羽盯着眼前的黑色长发，忍不住伸手想摸，触碰到发梢的一瞬间又收了回去。  
“你的呢？“凤仪摊开手掌，努了努嘴，柏羽写号码时颤巍巍的，轻了写不上，重了又怕戳痛对方。  
写完后，凤仪朝他挥挥手“之后找你帮忙你别不记得。“  
“一定“ 凤仪离开巷子时，身后圆珠笔开关键吧嗒吧嗒就没停过。 

第二天快收摊时，凤仪听说豆腐陈家已经两天歇业，隐约觉得机会快可以抓住了。陈大嫂家不难打听，城里另一片城乡结合部，凤仪第一次摸过去没见着人，窗台上摆着几个装了一半的辣酱玻璃瓶，有一瓶的瓶口已经开始长毛了。屋里没人，透过窗户窥探，这里仿佛更像个作坊，没有生活气。见四下无人，凤仪迅速砸了块玻璃，伸手进去掏了瓶酱就跑。

小屋里他把这两年偷来的辣酱瓶放在地上，每瓶上贴着标签注明日期，给柏羽发了条短信：  
“明天下午两点，地点你定，有空见个面吗？”  
“医院旁边的山泉咖啡可以吗”  
“明天见”

无论白天还是夜晚，人群里的凤仪都是醒目的。柏羽进店第一眼就看到他了，他正看着墙上的餐牌准备买点什么，他今天没有穿裙，浅蓝色长T恤一角塞在短裤口袋里，马尾穿过棒球帽后面的调节活扣，松散的垂在背上，长期的夜生活使他的肤色白的近乎透明，手臂上的血管清晰得忍不住想触摸。

柏羽等他点完对服务员说：“一起的” 凤仪看到他，点点头就去角落找了个位置坐下，窝在沙发里啃着手指。  
柏羽过来放下咖啡“你常喝这个吗？对胃不太好”  
“还好，不常喝。”  
“有什么我可以帮忙的？”  
“你说想改药剂方向，化验什么的对你来说小菜一碟吧”  
“要验什么？”  
凤仪把一个黑色塑料袋放在桌上“你回去再打开，验的时候避开同学或同事，无论验出什么，你保证只跟我一个人说。”  
“我能先知道是什么吗”  
“表面看是辣酱”  
“实际上是？”  
“我不确定，所以才找你帮忙”  
“明白了，急等着结果吗”  
“不急，反正也不是一两天的事了“凤仪喝了口咖啡，望向窗外  
柏羽有机会再次望着眼前的人，回想起初遇，他是在男厕所捡到的火机，追出去看到的场景让他两天茶饭不思后和齐大爷套起了近乎。 

（六）

陈大嫂的摊子恢复营业，人看着瘦了点，额头上的淤青也没完全散去。凤仪照例要了碗豆腐脑坐下“这几天家里出事了？“  
“没什么，都过去了“  
“要帮忙你开口就是，都是自己人。对了，上回你说的那地方，还作数么“  
“你答应的话，姐包你满意，回头人少时细聊“  
“那我可就指望你了“

凤仪如约来到作坊“你这地方也真够难找的“他故意抱怨  
“这里说话方便“  
“就你一人在这忙活？“凤仪上下打量着屋里”忙不过来吧“  
“习惯了习惯了，就是这个命。姐给你说的地方啊，能挣大钱“  
“能挣大钱，你怎么不去“  
“我这把年纪了，进不了那个圈子。想进，上面也看不上啊“  
“上面？“  
“姐看得出来，你以前肯定接触过类似的，姐看人还是很准的。要不也不会贸贸然和你提“  
“姐你看出什么了“  
“银色港湾，你没去过也听说过吧“  
“知道，你有路子？“  
“有是有，不过有两个条件“  
“嗯，说来听听“  
“第一，你算我介绍去的，今后有什么事得先问过我。第二，开弓没有回头箭，你想好了，不能后悔，否则后果自负。“  
“我能挣多少？你这不还每天摆摊么“  
“摆摊是个壳，姐包你满意。“

银色港湾和光辉差不多大，只是装修风格更新换代不少，现在也没人跳钢管了，主要多以独立私密包厢为主。他的主要任务是销货，至于是什么，是柏羽帮他化验出来的东西，也是他一直在找的。  
推开“月光“房门，他一眼瞟到今天的客人，转手就把门反锁上，食指放在唇边示意对方闭嘴。  
“您想先喝点什么“他对柏羽说  
“听你的“  
“月光，一瓶粉香槟王“”收到“对讲里回复。

凤仪挨着他坐下，贴着耳边低声说“有监听，正前面电视机有针孔”然后开始在柏羽背上用手指慢慢比划：酒喝完就离开。  
柏羽搂着他嬉皮笑脸 “买你钟行吗”  
凤仪知道今天不跟他走恐怕得闹出点事“行呀，要不您再开一瓶？”  
柏羽笑着点头。

凤仪架着装醉的柏羽坐上出租离开“你干什么！” 吼得司机从后视镜里偷偷瞄着他俩。  
“你别生气，我不放心才来的”  
“你怎么知道我在这”  
“买不到鸭脖后，我跟过你……”  
“没想到你还挺能耐啊”凤仪推开他，看到司机的目光 “你住哪，送你回去”  
“医院旁边的嘉好公寓”  
“师傅，嘉好公寓”

柏羽的住处没有消毒药水味道，凌乱，有生活气息。  
“喝水吗”主人招呼着  
“不喝。我不是来做客的。为什么跟踪我”  
“担心你，告诉你结果后，你像是人间蒸发了一样”柏羽的语气有点委屈  
“你就这么想见我？你知道我是谁吗？“  
“我不管你是谁“  
凤仪一时语塞，换了哄人的语气“柏医生，我非常感谢你之前的帮忙，你就当举手之劳吧，或者我把化验费付给你，钱货两清。真为了你好，我们以后别见了，就当我是你一病人，治好出院了。“  
“你没说服我，你也不会说真实的理由。这样吧，我答应你不去店里找你，但你得还我一个承诺“  
凤仪叹了口气“说吧“  
“你每天给我发个微笑的表情短信好不好“  
“发别的行吗“  
“哭泣的表情不太好吧“  
凤仪被他逗笑。

（七）

半个月后，柏羽这天眼皮一直跳个不停，原本他不相信这些的，直到零点，他没收到短信。  
赶到港湾时，门口拦着不让进，说有人包场，没邀请谢绝散客。  
一定出事了，他给凤仪打电话，已关机。报警吗？什么理由？成年人失踪不到24小时他们会接吗？举报H赌D？万一连累他也被抓怎么办？柏羽脑里走马灯似得翻滚。绕到大楼背面，后厨的小门好像开着，他偷摸进去。  
本该忙碌的厨房没人，穿过厨房摸索到员工休息室，渐渐听到远处的谩骂声“草，没想到是他干的，得，今晚又不用睡了“  
“你揍的时候下手挺狠啊，那张脸你也下得去手“  
“他又不让睡“  
“你倒是荤素不忌“  
“得，反正过了今晚，想都不用想了。老大说拖去哪埋？还是去年那吗？你去开车，我在这看着。“

柏羽觉得自己的血液凝固在血管里，不供氧，他没法呼吸。躲在门后看到一个人离开，他握紧了从厨房顺的刀冲进去，朝背对他的人捅了一刀，捂着他嘴放倒在地。旁边地上躺着的人蜷缩成一团，神志不清。  
柏羽也不知道哪来的力气，抱着他原路回到车上，一路冲去自己医院，半夜的急诊病房兵荒马乱没人有空搭理他，也正好不用检查出怀里伤痕累累的人无法交待。独自帮他包扎好之后又返回公寓。  
两天后，凤仪醒了，摸到头上的纱布回忆起些事情。  
他那天偷店里交易监控时被逮了个正着，U盘被迫交出后，他们想灭口的。  
“你醒啦“  
“是你救的我？“  
“嗯，醒了就好。那些人你惹不起，虽然我不知道你为什么被打，但今后咱能不去那种地方吗？“  
“我鞋呢？“  
柏羽指了指门口“拿过来“  
他从鞋跟里抠出另一个备份U盘“有了这个，我还惹得起“

一周后，新闻里播着当地因群众举报破获一个贩D集团。凤仪在洗手间边听边拿起剪刀剪头上的绷带。  
“啊！“柏羽冲进来”哪疼？“  
“我头发呢？“  
“你那天伤得太重，不剪短不好缝针啊“  
“这么说你知道了？“  
“知道什么？“  
“我是男的“  
“哎呀，你这得去照照CT“柏羽笑着说”别脑子里哪根血管堵了，都这么多天才反应过来。人是我救的，针是我缝的，衣服是我给换的，你说呢“  
“你是这次知道的？“凤仪脑子好像开始清醒了点。  
“第一次见你就知道“  
凤仪笑了，很开心：“你好，我叫居一龙“。

==============================================================

军烨朱白，美好的CP都似曾相识。


End file.
